The unwanted stain
by Psychogoth
Summary: SasuHIna Fic.... Hinata works late at the Hokage's office... then she meets Sasuke... who have seen something he shouldn't have seen... I am bad at summaries... so just read it...


A/N: okay so first ever fanfic guys....

HOpe you enjoy it...

and oh yeah....

I should do the disclaimer thing....

Umm i don't own NARUTO, cause if i did, there would be more Hinata-chan!

flames?? okay... accpeted... but don't forget to comment okay?

*********************************************************************************************************

Hinata Hyuga…

21 years old

As any fanfiction would start….

I'll tell you that she is now an ANBU, also a medic nin…

And with the unfortunate turn of events…

She works as a part time assistant to Tsunade-sama…

She helps Shizune-san with the paper-works…

And eventually go home only to find out that she is needed in the hospital for a full-time shift…

She's busier than any other Nin in Konoha…

I mean… three jobs?

Who could pull that off?

Its 12:34 in the morning… she's still at the office with Shizune… stacking papers

*yawns* "hey Hinata-sama… can I ask a quick favor?"

Hinata… although obviously busy and drowsy, manage to pull off a smile and turned to the older woman, "yeah… sure anything"

Shizune smiled back and grabbed the opportunity while she can, "I know I might seem pushy but, can I leave all these work to you? You see, it's already closing in to 1:00 A.M. And I really need to go home… you know how cranky Kankuro gets… anyway… he's going back to Suna tomorrow… and you see-"

She got cut off when Hinata sighed and spoke, "it's okay… there aren't much paper left so I can handle it Shizune-san… go… and yeah… give my best regards to Kankuro-san"

Shizune smiled brightly and hugged Hinata, "Thank you so much Hinata-sama, oh, and don't worry, you won't be alone, Sasuke-san is just around the building… he's looking around for some scrolls"

With that the raven-haired over-excited Nin dashed out Tsuanade's office leaving the hapless Hinata with all of the troublesome Hokage's mess…

Hinata went on with her job, filing reports and paper-works, although quite confused why a young man like Sasuke is still doing looking for some scrolls past 12 in the evening.

Finally after 2 hours…

She finally finished…

She cleaned up everything and locked the office.

She was walking down the hallway pass the mirror when she came into a dead stop.

"Oh Kami, please don't tell me…"

She went back to the mirror she passed and turned her back, she closed her eyes hoping that it was all an illusion…

She opened it and there it was…

The unwanted damn stain on her pants…

The unwanted "RED" damn stain on her pants

She whispered something to herself…

"I forgot to replace my sanitary napkin because I was too busy about finishing the paperwork…"

Then just as she thought things couldn't get any worse, a voice of a young man called to her…

"Hey! Hyuga! What are you still doing here? It's 2:00 am in the morning? "

She closed her eyes and gulped down her fears…

_Easy Hinata, just calm down he won't see IT._

Hinata whispered to herself, she gathered up the courage to reply and said…

"J-just finishing up T-Tsunade-sama's paper works, anyway I'm heading home"

Now don't get me wrong, Hinata's stuttering problems went away, but when she's nervous… it call comes back…

"hn" the ever so-cold Uchiha replied, he turned around to leave, as Hinata sighed a sign of relief.

She also turned to leave when something horrible stopped her,

A voice.. a very confused voice of a young man saying

"hey, Hyuga, you're bleeding in your butt! You okay? Were you assaulted?"

_Oh shit…_

"I-I'm fine… Uchiha-san… I-its nothing really" she was trapped in a dead lock down.

"you're not okay… let me check it" the raven-haired boy said ever so seriously.

The young Hyuga heiress abruptly turned around, breathed in very deep and said…

"ARE YOU PISSING ME OFF? OR ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT IT'S A STAIN OF MENSTRUAL BLOOD AND THAT YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME "

The two of them stopped in silence, Sasuke, surprised that the Hyuga kid can "actually" scream and Hinata, shocked as to why she said that.

The young Hyuga waited for an outburst… a laugh… or even a chuckle, nothing came… not even a smile… a smirk…

"I-is it?" he said as he covered his face with his bangs trying to hide the blush creeping up his face, Uchihas never blush, but it was the first time someone actually told him something about "menstrual flow"

Hinata knowing that Uchiha was really not kidding that he was innocent about it bit her lower lips out of shame and stuttered out an apology and walked away.

She stopped knowing that Sasuke was following her.

"Yes Uchiha-san?" she said her back still faced to the Uchiha prodigy,

"I'll take you home" he said, still fighting those blushes… he never blushed this hard before… actually her NEVER blushed before.

He handed her a long white scarf and told her to cover the "stain" with it..

She took the scarf and took his offer to walk her home

At the front of the Hyuga Mansion…..

"T-thank you… Uchiha-san…. A-and s-s-sorry for the o-outburst earlier"

"No problem… next time though… make sure this "incident" doesn't happen again"

He said not looking at the Hyuga and rendering his "oh-so-cool" voice.

She giggled softly… remembering what the Uchiha said earlier. Who knew he was so innocent with this kind of stuff?

He looked at her, his right eyebrow arched, "you're weird Hyuga"

She smiled and gave Sasuke a peck on the cheeks, then went inside.

Sasuke held the cheek where Hinata kissed and smirked, "next time I definitely hope she gets another one of those stains…" he told himself then went hopping on trees.


End file.
